Kamen Rider Decade: Maidens of the Multiverse
by Just Live More
Summary: Mass anime xover, Naruto harem. During Naruto's battle against Madara, Madara and a good number of other shinobi suddenly vanish; replaced with 15 Dark Riders, dark versions of the Kamen Riders who are destroying the multiverse. Naruto has been chosen to become the next Decade, travel the multiverse to find and court 15 chosen girls from different worlds to save the multiverse.
1. The Assault of the Dark Riders

**Hello, there! This fic is going to be a Naruto/Kamen Rider/mass anime xover/harem fic. Our favorite knuckle-headed ninja is thrust into his destiny as Kamen Rider Decade.  
**

**There's also a poll on my profile regarding to the first member of Naruto's harem, so after this chapter, feel free to hit it up!**

**This fic may also become rated M in the future because hey. Harem fic.**

**Let's get the ball rolling, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider, but I do own some of the Riders that show up in this series as some series don't have canonical Dark Riders. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Assault of the Dark Riders**

* * *

One moment, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake were fighting Madara Uchiha. The next moment, Madara suddenly disappeared.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked, "He disappeared again! Do you see anything, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke, the new inheritor of the Rinnegan, focused his energy and looked around the surrounding area, "I... don't know. I can't find him anywhere."

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, frowning, "Get back here, you coward!"

"We have bigger problems than that," Kakashi spoke, as he jumped to Naruto and Sasuke's sides, Sakura coming behind him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, widening his eyes, "Whadd'ya mean?"

"Look behind us, Naruto!" Sakura replied, pointing back to the Allied Shinobi Forces that was backing the four up.

All of Obito and Madara's revived soldiers were gone. The remaining Zetsu clones were gone. A majority of the Allied Shinobi Forces was gone. The only ones left were the surviving members of the Konoha Twelve, Kakashi, and the three Sand Siblings.

In their place stood fifteen new warriors clad in armor, gathered around a cloaked man.

"Who the hell's that guy?!" Kiba asked loudly, "What the hell's going on here?!"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be good," Shikamaru added, craning his neck as the group ran to stand beside the reunited Team Seven, "Everyone keep on your guard."

"Or keep on your offensive," Temari corrected, "We might need to kick some ass if necessary."

Naruto nodded, more to himself than anyone before shouting out to the sixteen newcomers, "Just who are you guys anyway?!"

"Just passing through Kamen Riders," one of the warriors, black and gold in coloring with a card-like theme to him, replied in a distorted voice.

"Kamen Riders?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his combination of Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"Who cares?!" Ino asked, interrupting the last remaining member of the Uchiha Clan, "What really matters here is what have you done with everyone?!"

"They're safe," the cloaked man replied, "They're just in... limbo for a while now."

"Limbo?" Rock Lee asked, eyes widening, "What kind of genjutsu is this?"

The cloaked figure gave a dark laugh, "No genjutsu. It's part of a completely different power than the ninjutsu and genjutsu you foolish mortals use."

"A power that is different from jutsu," Gaara mused aloud, "How can that possibly exist?"

"Anything can exist in the multiverse," the cloaked figure continued, "Your world is just one of the many worlds we have conquered over the past while."

"The multiverse?" Sakura asked, "What the heck's a multiverse?"

"It's a flawed theory, or so I thought," Kakashi replied, closing his one visible eye, "I believe it had something to do with there being alternate universes all connected by one string of fate."

"Something like that can't exist!" Tenten widened her eyes, before turning to the nearest person, who happened to be Shino, "Can it?"

The usually quiet Shino just shrugged in response.

"We don't care where you came from or who you conquered!" Naruto exclaimed, "We'll just kick your asses and bring everyone back!"

"Even Madara?" Kankuro asked, surprised by Naruto's wide claim.

Naruto nodded, "I don't believe in shit like limbo, but not even Madara deserves that kinda fate!"

"He's right, for the most part," Tenten agreed, drawing a pair of kunai, "Let's give it what we've got!"

"Oh?" the cloaked figure chuckled, "You're not giving in? What a shame. My Dark Riders will have to pick you all apart one by one then."

"You'll be the one picked apart!" Naruto exclaimed. Chakra surrounded the teenager, as he transformed into his new chakra cloak known as the Six Paths Sage Technique. The Rinnegan and magatama patterns appeared on his back, while the Truth-Seeking Balls formed around him like a halo.

The cloaked being disappeared into nothing but shadow, its voice echoing over the battlefield, "**Go, my Dark Riders! Send them into our limbo so we can take over this pathetic world!"**

* * *

"**Bujin Gaim, you should be able to handle this girl with no problem!"**

Bujin Gaim chuckled lowly, "Yes, master. I concur."

His opponent, Temari, clutched her fan and shouted at the fruit-themed warrior, "I won't lose, you know! I've fought a lot of people stronger looking than you!"

"Heh," the blood-orange Rider scoffed, "If that's what you believe, then let's have at it."

Bujin Gaim drew his two blades and dashed towards the oldest Sand Sibling. A smirk crossed Temari's lips as she swung her fan in an arc, sending a swirling twister towards Bujin Gaim. However, to her surprise, Bujin Gaim leapt to the left, bounding off of the rocks of a cliff nearby, completely dodging the tornado.

Before she knew how to react, the blood-orange swordsman was now up close and personal with her. Temari folded her fan up and used it to block Bujin Gaim's first slash, but his second slash was aimed for her legs, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Damn it-"

She was cut off by a well-aimed kick being slammed into her stomach, sending her reeling backwards. Half-way through her trip backwards, she caught her balance and skidded to a halt, gripping onto her stomach. It felt like she had just been hit by thirteen tons of kicking power, and because of that, she could barely stand.

"Heh," Bujin Gaim chuckled lowly, "It seems like it's my stage now."

Moving his hand down to the belt around his waist, he striked the knife section of it once, as a voice from the belt called out, **"Blood Orange Squash!" **

Bujin Gaim leapt into the air as red energy began to surround his right foot. He then lunged towards Temari, kicking her square in the face and causing a flurry of red explosions to surround her body.

As she shrieked in pain, she fell to the ground, exploding once more, being transformed into a Lockseed which Bujin Gaim picked up.

"I've done my part," he spoke with a stern but smug tone.

* * *

"**Wiseman, show this puppet master some tricks."**

Kamen Rider Wiseman, otherwise known as the White Wizard, stared off with the middle child of the Sand Siblings.

"I do not wish to fight you," he spoke calmly, "Surrender now and I will not have to defeat you."

"Like hell I'll do that," Kankuro scoffed, unraveling his puppets. To his side came Crow, Black Ant, Salamander, and the puppet in Sasori's likeness, Scorpion.

The warrior replied, "As an acquaintance of mine used to say... It's showtime."

Wiseman put a beautiful ring on his finger and lowered his hand down to his belt. The driver rang out, **"Connect, now." **A magical glyph appeared to the right of the Kamen Rider, which he used to grab a spear-like cane out of.

"Heh," Kankuro snickered, "Nice magic trick. But try this on for size!"

Scorpion's left arm extended towards Wiseman, who just stood there calmly. He took off one ring and put on another, scanning it in his driver.

"**Barrier, now!"**

A force field surrounded Wiseman, defending him from the attack. When Scorpion's arm drew back, Wiseman was already scanning another ring.

"**Explode, now!"**

A gigantic ball of energy came crashing down from the heavens towards Kankuro. It was then that his puppets Mechanical Light Shield Blocks came into effect, becoming an effective barrier, blocking the attack without a scratch.

"We both can play that game, old man!" Kankuro bragged.

"That may be so," Wiseman replied, "But there is one maneuver I am sure you do not have."

The White Wizard flicked his wrist, sending an almost invisible wave of energy at Kankuro, piercing through his shield and knocking him onto his back. Surprisingly, Kankuro stood back up without a scratch.

"That all you got?!" Kankuro asked before trying to infuse more chakra into his strings.

To his misfortune and shock, his puppets wouldn't move no matter hard he tried.

"Wh-what did you do to my puppets?!"

"Simple," Wiseman replied, "I've drained all of the energy in your body. A power that I've mastered from my time of being the Carbuncle Phantom."

Kankuro cursed under his breath. Even the energy to move was gone from his body and to make matters worse, Wiseman had scanned another ring.

"**Yes, Kick Strike! Understand?"**

Kamen Rider Wiseman leapt into the air, as a golden glyph appeared around his feet. He swooped down onto Kankuro, causing the puppet-master and his puppets to explode, being replaced by five magic rings.

* * *

"**Dark Nebula Fourze, show him the power of the cosmos!"**

A black and purple warrior that resembled an astronaut nodded, before bending down and then standing back up, extending his arms out and screaming in a distorted voice, "It's space time! Let's settle this man to man!"

"I plan to," was Gaara's cold reply, "Prepare to feel the power of a Kazekage."

Sand erupted out of Gaara's gourd, flying towards the evil astronaut Rider. It was then that the opponent flipped a switch on his belt and a robotic voice called out, **"Rocket On."**

An orange rocket appeared on one of his arms, as he soared into the air, swerving past every stream of sand. He then flipped another switch.

"**Drill On."**

A drill enveloped one of Nebula Fourze's feet, as the Rider soared down towards Gaara. His sand retreated back into his gourd temporarily before enveloping Gaara and becoming a shield. The drill slammed into the Sand Shield, sending Nebula Fourze jumping back slightly

"Fine then!" the opponent exclaimed, before unfastening one of the switches on its belt and replacing it with a new one.

"**Cosmic On."**

Nebula Fourze became enveloped with a dark blue light, as horrifying music played from the belt. A gigantic sword appeared in his hands shaped like a rocket ship.

"No matter how big the weapon is, it won't penetrate my defenses," Gaara warned.

Nebula Fourze pulled on a lever, revealing a slick dark-blue blade within the rocket. He then dashed towards Gaara's Sand Shield, tackling both of the fighters into a rip into space that had opened behind Gaara.

The next thing Gaara saw was nothing but black around him, "What... is this?"

"Your finale!" Nebula Fourze called, inserting a switch into the sword. It began to glow an ominous blue, as Gaara couldn't find himself able to do anything about it as he was now in space.

"Super Galactic Finish!"

A barrage of slashes blasted from the blade, slamming into Gaara's Sand Shield with unbelievable force. To Gaara's surprise, it cracked into it and ultimately smashed into him, causing him to explode and be turned into one of Nebula Fourze's switches.

* * *

"**King OOO, give her a taste of your force!"**

The Kamen Rider, otherwise known as the first user of the OOO Driver, nodded, "It'll be my pleasure."

Tenten was already a little shaken up by Neji's death earlier in the war. She shook her head and gave a determined glare at her opponent. If she was to lose here, Neji's death would have been in vain. She was going to take this guy down.

She tossed two scroll into the air, jumping up between them, rapidly summoning and throwing her gigantic arsenal of weapons at her opponent, as explosive tags were attached to the weapons. An explosion hit around OOO, causing Tenten to land back on her feet with a triumphant smirk.

That was short lived, however.

"Up here."

Tenten's eyes widened as she looked up in the air to see that King OOO had used his grasshopper like legs to leap into the air and dodge her attack with ease. Even worse, he was scanning a combo chargem not wanting to waste any time with his victory.

"How... How is that possible?!"

King OOO didn't answer her, instead letting his driver do the talking, **"Scanning Charge!"**

Three rings colored red, yellow, and green appeared below King OOO. He extended his leg and soared into them, landing a the kick on Tenten and causing her to explode and transform into a pink Core Medal.

* * *

"**Shadow Double, strike him down!"**

The normally green and black Rider had a purple aura to it. It didn't speak but just quietly nodded as it stood across from Rock Lee.

"It shall be I who does the striking!" Lee exclaimed, "The Gate of Opening! The Gate of Healing! The Gate of Life! Open!"

The first three of the Eight Gates was opened, turning Lee's face blood-red and powering him up immensely. He disappeared in a flurry of jumps, heading right towards Shadow Double.

The two-in-one Kamen Rider instead responded by taking out the two Gaia Memories in its belt and replacing them with a yellow and blue memory.

"**Luna! Trigger!"**

The colors of the Rider changed to blue and yellow, as a mysterious blue gun appeared in the Rider's hand. Pulling the trigger, a barrage of yellow blasts met Lee, knocking him out of the air and onto the ground. However, this didn't keep Lee down long as he jumped back onto his feet.

"I won't give in! Not yet!"

He dashed off towards Shadow Double once more, as the Rider set up its Maximum Drive finisher. Its gun began to glow, before shooting off another barrage of blasts, now powered up beyond their original shot. This time, the blasts knocked Lee back, causing him to explode and be turned into a Gaia Memory.

* * *

"**Dark Kiva, become this girl's worst nightmare!"**

Dark Kiva, otherwise known as the Bat Fangire, looked over to the explosion from the battle between Shadow Double and Rock Lee before turning back towards Ino Yamanaka.

"Five of you are down," Dark Kiva reminded, chuckling lowly, "How embarrassing. I thought you could do better than this."

Ino scowled. Just moments before, Dark Kiva alongside Nega Den-O and Dark Kabuto had separated her from Chouji and Shikamaru. The Ino-Shika-Cho Formation couldn't work here.

"Mind Body Switch Technique!"

She held her hands out, trying to take over the body of her vampire enemy, but he moved out of the way in a blinding display of speed. With another dash, he lunged towards the daughter of the Yamanaka Clan, delivering a swift blow to her gut.

She grunted, before lifting her leg in an attempt to kick Dark Kiva in the face. To her shock and horror, the evil Rider grabbed her foot with his free hand.

"Embarrassing. Begone."

Dark Kiva wound back his leg, covering it in dark energy before landing a harsh blow into Ino's stomach, sending her barreling backwards and transforming into a fuestle.

"Is this all the humans of this realm can muster?" Dark Kiva lamented aloud before going to pick up the fuestle.

* * *

"**Nega Den-O, clear the path!"**

Chouji Akimichi had used his size ability and was now using his Human Bullet Tank attack, rolling towards the negative Imagin Rider.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" the Imagin called out, "Your little power up can't stop tubby here from rolling me over!"

"TUBBY?!"

Nega Den-O changed his weapon, the Nega DenGasher into Gun Mode, and leapt over Chouji, before spinning on its heels and aiming the gun towards the shinobi.

Chouji transformed back to normal, before focusing his chakra and creating butterfly wings on his back, replicating the effects of the Red Pill. He then concentrated all of his chakra into his fist, before leaping into the sky and putting all of his body weight into the punch he was aiming at Nega Den-O.

"Butterfly Bullet Bombing!"

Suddenly, a red energy ball began to charge from the Nega DenGasher, before being released and hitting Chouji head on, causing him to transform into a Rider Pass.

"I don't really like butterflies, kid," was all Nega Den-O had to say on the subject.

* * *

"**Dark Kabuto, get rid of this pest!"**

Dark Kabuto, also known as Souji Kusakabe, stood before Shikamaru Nara, before saying, "This will all be for Hiyori."

Shikamaru looked bewildered for a moment before asking, "Who's Hiyori?"

"And the way to have Master bring Hiyori back to me," Dark Kabuto continued, "is to defeat you."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, as he pulled out Asuma's trench knives and infused them with chakra, "I can't have that, now can I? Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique!"

"**Clock up."**

Shikamaru threw the trench knives towards Dark Kabuto's shadow, but was surprised when the black beetle warrior disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"**1\. 2. 3. Rider Kick."**

Before Shikamaru could even think about retaliating, Dark Kabuto struck him down with a roundhouse kick, transforming him into a small beetle-like Zecter.

"Hiyori..." Dark Kabuto mused, "We'll finally meet again."

* * *

"**Hellfire Hibiki, defeat him!"**

A magma-themed version of Hibiki stood off against Shino Aburame. Neither of the fighters spoke, just staring each other down. Hellfire Hibiki held its drumstricks as Shino summoned the bugs within his body to battle.

"Secret Technique: Insect Sphere!"

A torrent of insects swarmed from Shino's hands towards the Oni.

"Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Bullet!" Hibiki called out in response. Flames covered both of the Oni's drumsticks, before he pointed one towards the bugs, sending a torrent of flames towards them. Shino watched in horror as they were burned alive and another flame became spiraling towards him.

Barely dodging the flames, Shino wondered aloud, "Could that be... Jutsu?!"

Before he could say anything else, Hellfire Hibiki had jumped into the air, forming violet flames around its feet. It soared down towards Shino, striking him with its Rider Kick and transforming him into a small drum.

"Close enough," Hellfire Hibiki answered Shino's question as it picked the drum off of the ground.

* * *

"**Undead Blade, show your species's ruthlessness!"**

The Undead Blade, who was actually the original Kamen Rider Blade named Kenzaki tainted by his Joker Undead form, stood across from the giant three-headed creature formed from Kiba Inuzuka, his Shadow Clone, and Akamaru.

"I don't... wish to fight," Undead Blade grunted out, showing signs of pain from even speaking.

"Well, we do!" Kiba's voice exclaimed as the beast ran towards Undead Blade. The Rider in the suit groaned in pain once more, before scanning its Time Scarab card into the Blade Rouzer, causing Kiba, and everyone around them to stop temporarily.

"Why do I have to be forced into this?" Undead Blade spoke, as he ran the Kick Locust card into the Blade Rouzer, "Hajime... Tachibana... Forgive me."

The next thing Kiba knew when time began again was that he had been transformed into the Roaring Dog card.

* * *

"**Clockwork Faiz, end her quickly!"**

Clockwork Faiz, a steampunk clock-themed version of Kamen Rider Faiz, transformed into its Blaster Form to finally end the long fight between it and Hinata Hyuga.

"Foolish mortal," the evil Rider muttered as it watched the tired out kunoichi pant and heave, about to pass out on the ground, "You almost had defeated me. How... disappointing."

"W-what are you?" Hinata asked through heaving breaths.

"The legacy of the Orphnochs," was its quiet and troubling response to the girl as it powered up its Rider Kick, "Now... goodbye."

"N-Naruto," Hinata spoke as she closed her eyes, "I've... failed you-"

She was cut off by the Rider Kick causing her to explode and be turned into a small purple device.

* * *

"**Ryuga, send this man to limbo!"**

"Lightning Blade!"

To Kakashi's misfortune, a black Eastern dragon known as Dragblacker got between him and Kamen Rider Ryuga. Until then, Kakashi had Ryuga on the ropes and was ready to finish him off. A dark laugh escaped Ryuga's lips.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked, leaping back and narrowing both his normal eye and Sharingan eye at the Kamen Rider.

"I just assumed that this world would be more of a challenge than the other worlds we've destroyed," Ryuga replied, "Yet, you all are as weak as our past enemies."

"Just what are you?" Kakashi asked, "Interplanetary conquerors?"

"You could call us that," Ryuga gave a tap with his feet, "But that'll be the last thing you'll call us."

When Ryuga tapped the ground, Kakashi felt his legs suddenly become paralyzed. The next thing he knew, Ryuga had jumped into the air, delivering a flying side kick at Kakashi with Dragblaccker flying behind him with a burst of dark flames.

"Sakura... Sasuke... Naruto... It's up to you."

* * *

"**Another Agito, have fun tearing her apart!"**

Another Agito, known as Kaoru Kino, blocked another one of Sakura Haruno's punches. Her chakra was already worn out from healing others in the battle against Madara, so there wasn't much left she could do.

"I won't go down without... ngh... a fight!" she exclaimed, trying to hide the exhaustion hanging over her.

"That's what I once said too," Another Agito replied solemnly, "But that wasn't something I could do. But now... The Master is giving me a second chance at life. I'm... sorry."

Sakura gave a weak chuckle in response, "An Edo Tensei? Second life seems to be a normal procedure around here."

Another Agito did not reply, instead building up energy in one of his feet, "Assault... Kick."

The last thing Sakura remembered saying before she blacked out was, "Sasuke... Naruto..."

* * *

"**Ancient Kuuga, do not hold back!"**

Sasuke grunted as the original Kuuga, Riku, in Ultimate Form slammed him into the cliff-side, holding onto his neck. The warrior that fought the Grongis didn't say a word, just choking the Uchiha.

It was then that the hooded man appeared beside the Kamen Rider, "Riku, we need his life force. We can't have that if you kill him here."

Ancient Kuuga turned to face the hooded man, before letting go of Sasuke and aiming a punch at his so-called master. To the Rider's and Sasuke's surprise, the hooded man caught the punch before it landed.

"Tsk tsk, that isn't a way to gain my favor," the hooded man replied, before giving a chuckle.

Ancient Kuuga gave a roar, before turning on his heels and striking Sasuke hard in the gut, sending him flying through the mountain and transforming the Uchiha into a ball of light. The ball of light flew forward, landing in the hooded man's palms.

"One to go."

* * *

"**Dark Decade, end this battle once and for all!"**

"Tailed Beast Ball!"

"Attack Ride: Blast!"

Naruto and Dark Decade's attacks collided for the fifth time in the fight. When the smoke cleared, Dark Decade seemed to be barely even scratched while the son of Minato Namikaze seemed tired out.

"I can't... why is my chakra running out?" Naruto asked, as he fought to keep standing.

"That's obvious," Dark Decade replied, calmly, "We've been draining your chakra for a while."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Draining our chakra?! You dirty bastards-"

"Keep your fury for later," Dark Decade aimed his gun towards Naruto, "Or rather... Never. This is the end."

The Rider's gun fired. Naruto clenched his eyes shut.

* * *

When Naruto re-opened his eyes, he was standing in a dark room. The area around him seemed ethereal. Almost unreal.

"Am... Am I dead?" he asked, looking around the room.

"You barely survived, chosen one."

An aging Japanese man stepped out of the shadows, giving a respectful bow to Naruto. The Konoha shinobi tilted his head as he stared at the odd man.

"Who the hell're you?"

"My name is Takeshi Hongo," the man introduced himself, "I am also known as Kamen Rider Ichigo. The first Kamen Rider."

Naruto's mouth downturned into a scowl as his eyes began to burn with fury. He struck a physical fighting pose, but eased up when Hongo didn't move an inch.

"I mean no harm to you," the older man replied, "In fact, I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, right," Naruto scoffed, "I don't know what the hell Kamen Riders are but they just killed my friends!"

Hongo shook his head, "They didn't kill them. They sent them to a purgatory-like state much like the one we're in right now."

Naruto glared the man down before nodding and relaxing his features.

"Alright, old man. What's a Kamen Rider?"

"Superheroes," Hongo replied before being cut off by Naruto.

"What?" the blonde ninja asked, tilting his head, "Those exist?"

Hongo laughed, "Of course they do. Or, _we _do. We are defenders of right and justice, defeating evil whenever it may rise."

"Bullshit," the always smart-alecky knucklehead spat, "Defenders of right and justice wouldn't try to conquer planets, would they?!"

Hongo sighed, "A man called upon Evil Riders from the past, the future, and even some of his own creation to find a mystical talisman called the Jewel of Eternity."

"Jewel of Eternity?" Naruto asked, "What's that?"

"Legends say that it will give the holders the power to become the rulers of the multiverse," Hongo replied, "It also gives the holders the ability to absorb energy and banish people to a limbo-like state. Just like what happened to your world."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Naruto arched an eyebrow, "Hasn't a bunch of worlds been taken over by these bozos?"

Hongo stepped forward, "My comrades and I have been watching you, Naruto. You are the one who shall become the next Kamen Rider Decade, for you are the only one who can turn the tides of fate."

"Huh, me?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself, "Hold up, I barely even know what a Kamen Rider even is! Can't one of you 'heroes of justice' do it?"

Hongo shook his head, "They over-powered us and banished us to limbo. However, since we are also Kamen Riders, the energy draining ability didn't drain our powers completely. We bound our powers together to save you from being defeated by Dark Decade and to give you these."

Naruto watched as a silver belt floated down from above, alongside sixteen cards and a fragment of a jewel.

"That belt is the DecaDriver," Hongo replied, "Using the cards in the belt, you can transform into Kamen Rider Decade and can further transform into any of the sixteen Showa Riders, the old generation. However, these cards are only temporary and will vanish after you use them; but we believe defeating a Dark Rider will grant you new, permanent cards."

"I don't even know how to _work _a Deca-whatever!" Naruto exclaimed, "Besides, we're stuck in limbo, right?"

"Once you put on the belt, it will proceed to use a memory dump, giving you an inkling of what to do," Hongo replied, "And this isn't necessarily limbo. This is a different pocket-space opened by the combined power of my comrades. Once our conversation is over, you will be transported to my world, the World of Kamen Riders, where you will meet up with one of the surviving allies of justice."

Naruto deadpanned, "So I really don't gotta choice, do I?"

"Do you not want to save your friends?" the Kamen Rider asked, frowning.

Naruto scowled. That was a good point. If this was a way to reverse the Dark Riders' onslaught, then he knew what he had to do.

"What's that shard for?" Naruto asked, pointing up at the jewel shard.

Hongo gave an amused chuckle, "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Just tell me!" Naruto exclaimed, impatiently.

"It is a fragment of the Jewel of Infinity, the Jewel of Eternity's counterpart," Hongo replied, "Fifteen fragments have been scattered across fifteen worlds, each one governed by a Dark Rider. This one we found from a doomed world called Mirinoi, or the World of the Power Rangers. Once all fifteen are gathered, the scales will be evened in the battle against the Master of the Dark Riders."

"So basically it's just a scavenger hunt?" Naruto asked, before grinning, "Then this'll be a piece of cake!"

"But," the first Kamen Rider interrupted.

"Shit," Naruto cursed under his breath. Of course there was a catch.

"The fragments can only be activated by the Fifteen Maidens of the Multiverse," he continued, "Furthermore, even then, you can't activate them unless the corresponding maiden has fallen in love with the warrior wanting to use the jewel."

Naruto tilted his head and thought for a second before turning a bit red, "You mean-"

"You must make sure all fifteen maidens fall in love with you," Hongo nodded curtly, "This is your job as the next Decade, alongside defeating the Dark Riders."

"But isn't the first shard's world already gone?" Naruto asked, "Sounds like we're already screwed."

Hongo shook his head, "If someone from your world falls in love with you, this shard, the Shard of Hope, will correspond to them instead. That is the ability of the Shard of Hope."

"Earth to Kamen Rider Strawberry!" Naruto snapped, crossing his arms, "My world's already destroyed!"

"We have enough energy to bring back one person from your world," the older gentleman replied, "They will then travel you in your journey through the multiverse. However, whoever is picked is fate's decision."

Naruto stood there for a second, mulling everything over. After a few seconds of deep thought, Naruto gave a determined thumbs up to Takeshi Hongo, "I'll save my world, your world... I'll save all of the worlds! I'm already sure Granny Tsunade will name Sasuke, Kakashi or Shikamaru Hokage anyway, so I might as well take this stupid mantle!"

It hurt admitting it, but Naruto knew it was true. But at the very least, this would give the host of the Nine Tails a new reason to push on.

"I am overjoyed to hear that," Hongo replied, bowing again, "Now, Naruto... Wake up... Wake up..."

The darkness surrounding the two burst into light, as the Kamen Rider's voice turned into a familiar female's voice.

"_Wake up!"_

* * *

**So, what did you think? Leave a review if you got the time, and don't forget to vote on the poll!**

**Next time: The Next Decade**


	2. The Next Decade

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the eight reviews and the twenty-five votes in the poll! It really makes me happy to know that you guys are interested to see where this story goes!  
**

****Speaking of polls, there's a new poll on my profile. After this chapter, go and check it out!****

**Right now, the story's planned to be around 100 chapters. And I have confidence that I'm gonna see this fic through! Wish me luck! But for now, it's time for the story to show who won the first harem member poll!**

**Disclaimer: If I'm writing a fanfiction I obviously don't own Naruto _or _Kamen Rider.**

* * *

**The World of the Kamen Riders: The Next Decade  
**

* * *

"N-Naruto! Wake up!"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Everything that had happened recently had felt like an ethereal dream. However, the shinobi was given an odd surprise when he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was someone else staring back at him.

He blinked once, then twice, before moving his head up to stare at the person hovering over him. To his surprise, it was none other than Hinata Hyuga. When she noticed Naruto was awake, she stumbled backwards moved backwards, sitting down on the grass of the forest they were in.

"Y-you're awake!" she replied, before placing a hand over her chest and breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Naruto sat up, before gazing around at the area around them. It seemed like it was dusk, as the sun was setting over head. The forest around them seemed to be overgrown and untouched, as if no one had ever been in it before.

He then turned back to Hinata saying, "So fate chose you, huh...?"

Hinata tilted her head, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's a long story," Naruto shook his head at the raven-haired heir, "But I've gotta tell it to you regardless."

"What is it?" she asked in bewilderment, "Does it have to do with those Dark Riders?"

He nodded, "Yep. Supposedly I'm the only one who can stop 'em. By fighting fire by fire."

"Is that why you're wearing a belt like them?" Hinata asked.

Naruto blinked for a second before looking down at his waist. Indeed, the DecaDriver he had received in limbo was now around his waist. He dug in his pocket, pulling out the sixteen cards Takeshi Hongo gave him. So he really was now Kamen Rider Decade.

"Yeah- Hinata, what are you doing?!"

Hinata had touched Naruto's cheek, "Y-your whiskers have faded a bit." She then noticed what she was doing and yelped, stumbling backwards further onto her back.

Naruto gave a small chuckle. Same old Hinata. He then touched his cheek, "That's weird... I can't feel any chakra flowing within me either. Hey, Fox! You alive?"

Hinata sat back up and watched Naruto with concern. If Naruto didn't have any chakra flowing through him, how exactly would he defeat the Dark Riders?

"I guess my chakra really is gone," Naruto frowned, "I guess I'll have to rely on the Rider powers instead."

"Um," Hinata asked, "How do you know you can trust using those powers?"

"I don't," the former ninja shook his head, "But I've gotta go with what I've got. Which reminds me... There's something I gotta tell you, Hinata."

The Hyuga heir stared at Naruto for a second before flashing red and hiding her face behind her hands, "N-Naruto, t-this isn't the time! W-we still have to save our friends and-"

"Does this shard seem to do anything to you?"

Hinata peeked out from behind her hands, more than a little disappointed of Naruto's question. She was about to open her mouth to answer when the shard in Naruto's hand began to glow with a bright light. Naruto widened his eyes as Hinata stared at the jewel in bewilderment.

"Is it supposed to be glowing like that?" Hinata asked.

"I think so," he nodded, before looking straight at Hinata, "But only if you have feelings for me. At least that's what I understood from the guy who gave me this."

Hinata sat there momentarily before flushing bright red. She thought Naruto already knew this. She pretty much confessed to him back during Pain's invasion of Konoha. But yet, he still didn't seem like he got it.

"I do remember you saying that, Hinata," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just... Back then I had no other mission than bring back Sasuke, so I've never really thought of you that way."

Hinata frowned before nodding, "R-right..."

"But I might someday!" Naruto replied, wanting to cheer his friend up, "Besides, apparently there's fourteen other girls who are supposed to fall in love with me so I can use the jewel this shard came from."

Her eyes widened, "F-fourteen others?!"

All Naruto could do was laugh sheepishly in response.

She was in supposedly a different dimension with her one true crush with no other objects of Naruto's affection around, yet of course it was never that easy. Now she'd have to fight for his affection with fourteen other girls. She wasn't really sure she even wanted to go that route.

But at the very least, she'd fight alongside Naruto.

She stood up, "Do you know where we are?"

"I think it's the world the Kamen Riders came from," Naruto replied, standing up as well, "There should be a second shard around here somewhere."

Hinata nodded, "Should we go find out if there's anyone else around?"

"Right!" he replied, grinning, "Let's go!"

Little did the two know, they were being watched from nearby, the creature going to relay what it heard from the two shinobi.

* * *

On the outskirts of Tokyo was a large, dark tower. Sitting in the throne room was none other than Riku, the original Kuuga. He drummed his hands on his arm-chair before noticing one of his minions arriving into the room.

"My liege," the hermit crab monster spoke as it bowed before its master.

"Ah, Me-Gyarido-Gi," Riku acknowledged the creature, "I see you've picked up the human language quite well."

"Yes, my liege," the monster repeated again.

"What is it?" Riku inquired, "I assume you ended your hunting of the humans to fulfill the Gegeru for a good reason."

"Two newcomers have appeared in the woods south of Tokyo, my liege," Me-Gyarido-Gi answered.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Newcomers? No one is allowed to enter or leave my domain."

"That's not all," the crab monster continued, "One of them was wearing a Driver."

This piqued Riku's interest. He thought he and the rest of the Dark Riders had eliminated all of the Kamen Riders. This changed the game completely.

"Really?" the ancient warrior asked, "Perhaps you'd like to test his skills? Take Ra-Dorugo-Gu, Go-Baberu-Da, Go-Bemiu-Gi and Me-Biran-Gi with you."

"Yes, my liege," Me-Gyarido-Gi nodded and bowed, leaving its master to his own devices

"It's a win-win situation," Riku mused to himself as he drank out of a chalice with a shard on the side, "If this new Rider proves weak, he'll be out of the way. If he proves strong, I can finally use this shard to find the maiden of this universe."

It was the perfect plan.

* * *

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, as he stopped their journey through the forest, "Did you hear that?"

"M-mhm," Hinata nodded, before closing her eyes and focusing her chakra, "Byakugan!"

Her Kekkei Genkai activated, giving her a near 360 degree field of vision. She extended her field of vision further and gasped, de-activating her Byakugan and striking an offensive pose.

"Five... creatures are coming!" she warned Naruto.

"Creatures?" Naruto asked, "What kinda creatures?"

"I-I don't know!" the Hyuga girl replied, shaking her head, "I've never seen creatures like them befor!"

This was just great. Naruto couldn't use any jutsu and was stuck with a belt that he barely knew even how to work. Hinata noticed his discontent and gave a weak smile.

"It's okay, Naruto. I... I'll protect you!"

Naruto couldn't help but grin. He now knew that Hinata really did care for him. She just didn't know how to show it. And being that introverted, it made some sense to him.

He wasn't going to let her fight off these so-called creatures alone however. He was going to figure out how to use the DecaDriver.

It was then that a sea snake-like female monster emerged from a brush nearby. Hinata quickly intercepted her however, with a lunge, aiming her Gentle Fist technique towards the monster's stomach, pushing the monster back. To Hinata's horror, however, the monster only seemed to have received physical damage.

"I... I can't find chakra lines on her at all!" she exclaimed.

"Shit," Naruto cursed under his breath. So it was true. The beings of the other worlds didn't run on the same rules as the beings from his and Hinata's world.

"Nice try, little girl," the feminine monster hissed, "But I won't go down that easy!"

It lunged forward again, opening its jaw to bite Hinata. She ducked just in time, before landing a kick underneath the monster's chin.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!"

To add insult to injury, Hinata released chakra from her body and spun rapidly, creating a shield around herself and tossing the monster forward and into a tree. Before the monster could even think of retaliating, Hinata had dashed towards her, rallying her palms in a rapid thrusting motion.

"Eight Trigrams Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms!"

The barrage crashed the monster through the remaining of the tree and onto the ground.

"Alright, Hina—wha?" Naruto was cut off by the monster standing back up and cracking her neck.

"Isss that all you got?" the snake monster hissed in amusement.

Hinata frowned. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. She focused her chakra before sending a blast of energy at the monster, screaming, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!"

The monster zig-zagged out of the way, causing Hinata to hold out both of her palms, shouting, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall!"

Two powerful waves of chakra blasted out of Hinata's hands, the first one missing the target and the other hitting the snake woman dead-on, knocking her to the ground. Knowing this was her chance, Hinata charged another stream of chakra into her hands and dashed towards the creature as it was standing up.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

She slammed her two large lion-shaped shrouds of chakra through her opponent's chest, causing sparks to generate through the snake-woman.

"I won't... go down... _without a fight!_" the mortally-wounded creature groaned.

It happened in an instant. The monster jutted out its jaws and bit down onto Hinata's neck, before pushing the girl over and promptly exploding, sending the girl flying backwards.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, dashing over to the motionless girl, now roughed up by the explosion.

"I... can't move," she spoke, as she laid there, "It... hurts."

"I bet it's poison," Naruto scowled, "That snake bitch..."

"Don't call our fallen comrade a bitch."

Naruto stood up to see a crab monster, a condor monster, a bison monster, and a piranha monster staring back at him.

"What the hell _are _you guys?" Naruto asked, striking a physical pose.

"We are the Grongi," the condor monster replied, "The true inheritors of this world."

"And as far as we can tell," the bison monster added, "You're trespassing."

Naruto smirked, "Oh, yeah? What'cha gonna do about it?"

"Why you little-" the piranha Grongi stepped forward only to be stopped by the Crab Grongi.

"Transform, little boy," the Crab Grongi replied, "Riku wishes us to test your powers."

"I don't know who the hell this Riku guy is," Naruto scowled, pulling out one of the cards from his pocket, "But if he told you guys to poison Hinata, then I'll kick his ass, too!"

He fiddled with the belt around his waist before it suddenly opened up, showing a slot inside for a card. Naruto placed the card in the slot as the DecaDriver announced, **"Kamen Ride."**

"What's something cool I can say here..." Naruto mused to himself, "Oh, right! I know! _Henshin!"_

He then closed the DecaDriver as it announced, **"Decade!" **The fifteen insignias of the Heisei Riders appeared around him as a set of armor appeared on his body. Then, a set of energy-like cards appeared in the air, shuffling themselves into Kamen Rider Decade's helmet, giving the Rider his magenta coloring.

Decade looked down at his armor, "So this is Kamen Rider Decade, huh? Well, whatever! For what your friend did to Hinata, I'll make you pay!"

"I'm done listening to this drivel!" the Piranha Grongi exclaimed, dashing towards Decade, "I'll rip you to pieces!"

The land-mutated piranha extended some claws from its flipper-like hands, slashing at Decade. The Kamen Rider ducked the slashes, before landing a kick on the monster's stomach. The monster lunged again, this time giving a slash on Decade's chest, sending sparks flying and the ninja turned Kamen Rider flying backwards.

"Some use this armor is, I felt all of that!" Decade complained, standing up and drawing another card, "Hm... Let's see what this does."

He inserted the card and closed the DecaDriver as it announed, **"Kamen Ride: Amazon!"**

Naruto's magenta form disappeared, instead being replaced by a lizard-like Rider form, armed with fangs and claws.

"Now _this _is fighting fire with fire!" he exclaimed, jumping in the air, "Gigigigigi!"

"What?" The Piranha Grongi asked in confusion, before being slashed and hacked at with Naruto's newfound claws. In all honesty, Naruto wasn't sure why he made that noise. It must have come with the Rider powers.

Claw upon claw. Fang upon fang. The two fighters clashed with barbaric brutality. With nothing seeming to change in the fight, Naruto rolled to the left and grabbed a new card putting it in the DecaDriver, **"Final Attack Ride: Gigantic Slice!"**

Leaping into the air, Naruto's claws shined with light, as he sliced through the Piranha Grongi, destroying it at once. The two cards in the DecaDriver then disappeared, reverting Naruto back to Kamen Rider Decade.

"How dare you?!" the Bison Grongi asked, before stomping its foot and charging towards Decade.

"I could ask you the same question," Decade asked, as he drew a new card and set it in the Driver, **"Kamen Ride: Black! RX!"**

This time, Naruto transformed into a grasshopper-like Rider holding a lightsaber-esque sword called the Revolcane. As the bison approached Naruto, he blocked the tackle with the Revolcane before slashing the creature three or four times.

The bison stumbled backwards before running towards Naruto, only to be destroyed by the Rider's Revolcane slashing through the monster's stomach, causing him to explode. Once again, the card disappeared into thin air, changing Naruto to Decade again.

"How do I already know what to do?" Decade asked, before remembering what Takeshi Hongo said. The DecaDriver had a memory dump that would cause Naruto's mind and body to know what to do. He was then broken out of his thoughts when he was hit by the talon of the flying Condor Grongi.

Decade grunted as he was struck again by the talon and knocked to the ground. He frowned and entered a new card into his DecaDriver, **"Attack Ride: Blast!"**

A gun appeared in his hands just like from his battle with Dark Decade. He aimed the gun at the flying monster, before sneding a barrage of pink blasts at the creature, knocking it out of the air and onto the ground.

As the monster was getting up to fly again, Naruto entered a new card into the DecaDriver. **"Kamen Ride: Nigo!"**

Naruto transformed into the second-ever Kamen Rider and leapt into the sky to meet the Condor Grongi in the air. He extended his foot and screamed, "Rider Kick!"

The kick landed on the creature straight on, sending it spiraling to the ground and exploding. Nigo's card then disappeared as the Crab Grongi approached Decade.

"Who... who are you?" the monster asked in surprise.

Decade laughed, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. But to you, I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider." He stole the line from Dark Decade's vocabulary but didn't care. It was catchy.

The crab monster roared, dashing towards Decade with its claws outstretched. Naruto entered a new card into the DecaDriver in the meantime, **"Kamen Ride: Riderman!"**

This time, a strange costume with a helmet that showed Naruto's lower face appeared around the new rider's body. He blocked the crab's attack with the hook arm on his hand, before the creature kicked Naruto backwards and slashed him several times with the claw, forcing Naruto to be reverted back to Decade.

"Alright, I'm done with you," Decade replied, standing back up, putting a new card in his belt, "**Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade!"**

Decade leapt into the air, as a line of cards appeared below him. Decade then swooped through the cards, gaining power and speed through each card before landing a kick on the Crab Grongi, causing it to explode on instant.

Decade stood up, before finally reverting back to Naruto himself. He ran to Hinata's side, gripping her by both of her shoulders.

"Come on, Hinata!" he exclaimed, "Stay with me!"

"N-Naruto," was all she could let out in her delirious state. Naruto picked her up and put her on his back.

"I'm gonna try to find a town," Naruto spoke aloud, not sure if Hinata could hear him or not, "I can't let the first person who ever loved me die, you hear me?!"

As he took off down the road to find someone, he didn't happen to notice the poisoned girl on his back letting out a weak smile.

He also didn't notice Riku coming out of the brush, watching the ex-shinobi run off.

"So he is the new Decade, huh? Fighting him will be... enjoyable."

* * *

Naruto, with Hinata on his back, finally arrived in a city that he learned was called Tokyo. What he saw, however, was not the best view ever. The entire town looked decimated and abandoned, with abandoned cars and craters littered throughout the city.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked himself aloud, before launching off into a sprint, screaming, "Hey! Anyone out here?! Anyone?! My friend's poisoned!"

He didn't see anyone. He didn't hear anyone. And that was making him frantic. After losing Jiraiya and now everyone else in Konoha, he didn't want to lose anyone else precious to him. It drove him to run faster. To scream louder.

It was driving him to accept his fate as the new Kamen Rider Decade.

"D-Decade!"

Naruto stopped when he heard someone else's voice. He turned to see a middle-aged man with a fisher's hat pointing at him, angrily. How did this man know who he was? He wasn't transformed into Decade or anything.

"Don't'cha know it's rude to point, old man?" Naruto spat, before adding, "Or that I've got a problem here?"

"No one can solve your problem, Destroyer of Worlds!" the man replied, before shouting, "Onore, Decade! Begone!"

"Oh, would you shut up, Naru-whacky?"

Both Naruto and the odd man turned to see the new voice. It was a brunette teenage boy wearing a red dance team jacket. He crossed his arms as he stared at the two.

"It's Narutaki!" the man shot back, angrily, "And you should know, foolish boy, that Decade is an omen that this world will be destroyed!"

"More than it already is?" the teenager shot back, "Ancient Kuuga's already ruling over us with an iron fist."

The name Ancient Kuuga sounded familiar to Naruto. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that was the name of the Dark Rider that fought and defeated Sasuke. This confirmed what Hongo said to be true. Naruto's role was to find the shard of this world, the maiden of this world, and defeat Ancient Kuuga in battle.

"Now get out of here!" the boy exclaimed, crossing his arms at Narutaki.

Narutaki glared from the boy to Naruto and exclaimed, "You'll see! He's nothing but a menace like the last Decade! You'll see!"

This piqued the boy's interest as the man ran off. He turned to Naruto, "Don't mind him. He's insane. But... Dude. Is that what I think it is? Are you really Kamen Rider Decade?"

The teenager had pointed to Naruto's belt, "Yeah. I'm the new Decade. Who're you?"

"New Decade?" the teenager tilted his head, "There's never been a Decade before."

Something wasn't adding up. Naruto was sure that Hongo said that Naruto was going to be the _next _Decade. This meant that there had to be a Decade before him, right? Why was this guy acting like the first Decade never existed?

"Oh!" the teenager exclaimed with a grin, "I'm bein' rude, huh? The name's Peco! I'm part of the rebel group who wants to stop Ancient Kuuga and the rest of those dark losers!"

Naruto grinned. He kinda liked the cut of Peco's jib. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Say, a rebel group has a base, right? My friend here got poisoned-"

"By a Grongi?" Peco asked, "Probably that sea snake witch. She's killed so many people in the area."

"Actually, Hinata here was able to kill her," Naruto replied, before adding, "Wait. _Killed?_"

"Don't worry!" Peco grinned, "We've devloped an antidote! But I'll _only _take you there if you promise me you'll fulfill the prophecy!"

"Oh, you mean what the first Kamen Rider went on about?" Naruto asked, "Saving the worlds?"

"The first Kamen Rider?" Peco asked, now even more bewildered, "The great Hongo? He's been dead for years back when the Dark Riders first attacked us when I was a kid! You couldn't have talked to him... Right?"

Something was _definitely _not right here.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata spoke again, as she clung onto Naruto's back.

"Nevermind that!" Naruto shook his head, "How about you take us to your base and we'll talk things out?"

Peco saluted with a grin, "Aye, aye, captain!"

* * *

The run to the base was mostly in silence on Naruto's side. Peco, however, was pretty talkative, feeling extremely curious about Naruto and the DecaDriver.

"Huh?!" Peco asked as they ran, "You mean you've only transformed into Decade for the first time like an hour ago?!"

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a nod, "Er, is that a problem?"

"No no!" Peco replied with a nervous laugh, "I think we just expected someone with... experience, y'get me?"

"Well, it's not my first time fighting at least," Naruto shook his head, gripping tighter onto Hinata, "Because back in my world, I was a shinobi. A damn fine one too."

Peco tripped and landed on his stomach in bewilderment, "Wait, what?! You're not from this world?!"

Naruto skidded to a stop and nodded, "Yeah? Got a problem with that?"

"Okay," Peco got back up, dusting himself off, "That's _definitely _not what we expected. Either you're gonna be a surprise savior or a failure to us all, Mister Uzumaki!"

"Gee," Naruto deadpanned, "Thanks- Wait. Do you hear that?"

Peco looked around, "Eh? Hear what?"

"Buzzing," Naruto replied, scowling. He took Hinata off of his back and handed her to Peco, "Take care of her, will ya? I got a bad feeling about this."

"Aw, man, she's a cute one!" Peco replied, before being silenced by Naruto's glare, "Err... I mean... Yessir!"

Naruto stared out at the desolate ruins of what used to be Tokyo, trying to focus on where he heard the buzzing. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground, barely dodging a stinger flung at him by a Bee Grongi which was joined by a Leopard Grongi and a Mushroom Grongi.

"There you punks are!" Naruto exclaimed, drawing a card, "I'm guessing the last monsters' asses I kicked had some friends that wanted the same!"

"Don't hold back, Bee Grongi," the Leopard Grongi ignored Naruto, "Master Riku will be mad if we fail like the last troops."

"Then prepare to disappoint this Riku punk," Naruto replied with a grin, "Henshin!"

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

In a flash of magenta light, Naruto transformed into Kamen Rider Decade. He didn't end there, however, as he drew another card and placed it in the DecaDriver.

"**Kamen Ride: Skyrider!"**

This time, he transformed into a Rider that looked slightly similar to Nigo, with a yellow muscled chest. With a leap into the air, Naruto began to take flight, soaring towards the Bee Grongi. He ducked the first stinger and grabbed the second stinger launched, spinning it around and throwing it back at the monster. The Bee Grongi dodged it as well before zooming towards Naruto in an attempt of knocking him out of the air.

"Getting antsy, aren't you, bugbrain?" Naruto cackled.

"You're one to talk, bugeyes!" the Bee Grongi replied with a buzzing snarl.

Naruto wound up a punch, knocking the Bee Grongi straight in the face and out of the air, careening into the ground. He then soared down onto the Bee Grongi, crushing it into the ground with an aerial Rider Kick.

As he transformed back into Decade and the Skyrider card disappeared into nothing. Decade gave a "come here" motion to the other two Grongi, asking, "So, which one of you's next?"

The mushroom Grongi sauntered towards Decade, spitting out acid-like pollen towards the Rider. In response, Naruto entered a new card into the DecaDriver.

"**Attack Ride: Invisible!"**

Sidestepping past the acid, causing it to crash into the already ruined ground, Decade suddenly disappeared. The Mushroom Grongi stopped and stared around him.

"Stop hiding, Rid- Augh!"

The Grongi was cut off by Decade suddenly reappearing and slugging the monster in the face. However, in response the Mushroom Grongi spun around, creating a shockwave to be released and hit Decade, sending him flying backwards.

"Cheap move," Decade replied as he stumbled back up, drawing a new card, "Let's try this one on for size!"

"**Kamen Ride: ZO!"**

He transformed into a more basic Rider this time and ran towards the Mushroom Grongi. The two exchanged swift blows for a moment before Naruto aimed a kick at the Grongi's head, causing the monster to roar out in annoyance.

"ZO Punch!" Naruto leapt in the air and powered up a Rider Punch, landing a punch directly in the Grongi's face, causing the monster to be destroyed as Naruto transformed back into Decade.

"How?!" the Leopard Grongi asked, "Master said you couldn't possibly be this strong!"

"Sounds like this Riku guy doesn't know the first thing about me, huh?" Decade taunted.

The Leopard Grongi gave a roar, running on all fours towards Decade. In response, Decade put another Showa Card into his DecaDriver.

"**Kamen Ride: ZX!"**

This time, Naruto transformed into a crimson Rider. To his pleasant surprise, he was armed with a set of shuriken and a sickle.

"Now _this _is more my style!" Naruto exclaimed, tossing a set of shuriken at the leopard. Most of the shuriken missed due to the monster's speed, but one landed directly in the leopard's forehead, causing the monster to stop and cry out in pain.

While the monster roared, Naruto placed an Attack Ride card in the belt.

"**Attack Ride: Illusion!"**

Several copies of ZX surrounded Naruto as he remarked, "Huh! A lot like the Shadow Clone Jutsu! I could get used to this!"

Him and his illusion Riders ran out to attack the Leopard Grongi, "Alright! Uzumaki special Final Attack Ride! Crusade of Electro-Kunai!"

All of the copies dashed towards the Leopard Grongi, unsheathing electric kunai from their legs. One by one, each Rider slashed the monster before Naruto came in, finishing them off with a supercharged electro-kunai.

The monster stood for a minute, sparking with electricity before falling down in an explosion. Naruto reverted back to normal and gave a thumbs up and a grin to Peco.

"That... was... awesome!" Peco exclaimed, grinning as widely as Naruto was, "You really are the real deal, huh?!"

"As much as I like compliments," Naruto shook his head, "We need to get to your base, right?"

"Oh, right!" Peco nodded, giving Hinata back to the new Rider, "Come on! Follow me!"

As Peco took off, Naruto took off after him, speaking to Hinata, "Don't worry, Hinata. We're gonna get you that antidote and then I'm gonna tear that Riku jerk limb from limb!"

* * *

**Naruto's harem (so far): Hinata (in love with him, shard activated), fourteen others yet to have been met.  
**

**Naruto's Kamen Ride Card Collection: **Ichigo, V3, X, Stronger, Super-1, Black, Shin, and J.

* * *

**The newest harem poll has to do with a girl from Kamen Rider joining Naruto's harem. Who will it be? It's up to you guys, so head out and vote! And don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts!**

**Next time: Rider VS. Rider.**


End file.
